Mirrors
by AnimeAddict93
Summary: At the end of every fight revange takes place sooner or later.Even the souls of innocent people can burn in hell, taking the place of monsters.When reflections come alive and the final battle comes there are few who still have the courage to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so be nice:)Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the damn show**

_

* * *

_

_Where am I? Is it a dream?_

The cherry blossoms were flying around her. She felt soft silk covering her body and a pleasant smell of hot tea. She looked around but couldn't distinguish anything but some bamboo screens. There was light coming through them but it was pale, like the moonlight, but it was different. The moon was always beautiful and brought peace to her mind. That light was creepy and almost made her fell she is in a prison.

_Where will I see the sunlight again?_

_How will my hands feel free again?_

_When will my baby come back from death?_

A woman sang. Somewhere near her. She turned around but she could only see some pieces of furniture, which she could swear weren't there the minute before. They looked antique. There was a short table covered by the petals of cherry blossoms, in a corner she could see some kind of wardrobe tightly closed with two padlocks. There were also some pillows on the floor and a soft mat. There was also an odd white material on a wall. It was covering something oval. Eva froze when she figured out that the woman's voice came from that corner of the room.

_It can be a window. Yes a woman singing by a window. No need to be afraid._

But now the woman's voice seemed to come from all the corners of the room. She wasn't singing anymore, or at least she didn't sound like she was singing. It was more a whisper that made Eva shiver. She was sure the voice didn't belong to this world. It was from darker, sadder and more mysterious world. The world of death…

_Was there ever a rainbow on my sky?_

_Where have I lost my heart?_

_How will I feel away of life?_

_Who would cry blood because of love again?_

_When will my baby come back from death?_

Eva walked to the wall. Her clothes felt so heavy that she could barely move. She sat down by the piece of fabric.

-Excuse me…miss? What happened to your child?

She grabbed the fabric and pull I away. She froze in fear in front of a mirror. She didn't see her reflection. She saw the back of a woman dressed in a kimono and with her hair pulled back. Her neck was very skinny and full of winkles. She was horrified.

-Madam, are you…who are you?

She touched the mirror where her shoulder was and was terrified to see how her hand got beyond the glass. She felt the bones of the woman's shoulder….only the bones.

She instantly felt her arms and legs very heavy and realized they were in chains. Heavy, rusty chains were hold by a hand that came out the half-open closet. The padlocks were on the floor full of blood.

-Where these came from?

The next moment the hand began pulling her towards the closet.

-HELP!! Mam' please help me!!! She shouted in frighten.

The woman stopped singing and turned to Eva in slow motion. In this time Eva was pulled half the distance to the closet, and she was screaming in despair. She looked up to the mirror to see her "face". She had no eyes, lips and nose. Her face was like a skull covered by a thick skin full of deep winkles. Suddenly her skin split in the region of the moth and Eva was horrified by the voice she could hear clearly.

**My baby will come back from death!**

**You will show him the way!**

-STOP!!

The hand grabbed her arm while the woman began singing the same lyrics as before. Her "mouth "opened more and her voice sounded more demonic.

**My baby is ready,**

**Fulfill your duty**

**You will bring back my baby from death!**

-AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

-Wake up! Eva!

The sunlight almost blinded her. She was lying on her bed shivering and Stephanie was sitting beside her with a concern look.

-Are you ok? You had been tossing and turning all night long. Not to mention your screams.

She didn't give any answer. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to shiver.

-Was it that horrible?

Eva just nodded and hugged her pillow. The image of the faceless woman was still in her mind. And her words frightened Eva more.

"_You will bring my baby back from death"_

Stephanie caressed her cheek.

-Oh Eve how many times should we talk about this? Everything is just in your head. There's no reason to cry. Come on be happy….I would call your dad to come over, if you don't feel like going to school.

-No it's OK. I'll be fine.

She never told Don about her nightmares. And hoped Steph didn't told him either. The last thing she wanted was to make him worry.

Five years have passed since the Great Race. Eva finished high school and she was now in college. She worked as a pilot at her father's race team and studied to become a specialized mechanic, as Stan and Koji. Se also went to the conservatory. She had a beautiful voice. Many persons compared her to an angel. She was a soprano and her father insisted to go to the conservatory to perfect her singing skills. He was paying for it anyway. Although she was feeling very good with her father they decided to live separately, as Eva was already 20. Stephanie was her best friend and one her flat colleague. She was studying architecture and was always busy perfecting her skills. She was very talented. In her hand the pencil became a magic wand which created marvelous buildings and sometimes when she had times even enchanted worlds. Eva always wanted to draw like her but nature wasn't so generous with her in that direction. In exchange Stephanie always wanted to sing like her. They lived with another friend of their, Nicole. She was a medicine student and she was very nice and caring. That's how every doctor should be. The girls often called her "mommy". She was less crazy than Eva and Steph and her job was to keep the two insane girls out of trouble- poor human.

-I'm glad to hear that. Now you should get ready. Oh, just look at your hair. It would take hours to make it look normal.

-I think everyone is used to my messy hair already. And besides my tummy is more important than the way I look. So what's for breakfast?

-I don't know. You should ask "mommy".

Eva pulled the blanket off her and wiped away her last tears. Stephanie grinned when she saw her friend only in her underwear. Of course she wasn't lesbian; she was just more perverse than a normal girl. Eva just rolled her eyes when she saw her expression.

The fourth tenant of their apartment entered the room to wish Eva good morning. That meant to climb in her lap and play with the Indian bracelet, which Eva never took off 'cause she was to lazy.

-Aww morning Midnight. Are you hungry to? She asked the little kitten caressing her head. I hope Nikki made something good for us.

-Seriously girl, we should learn how to cook.

-Yes we should, but we have been living in this apartment for just a year and I don't feel like destroying it yet.

-).You're right but still….what will we do when we'll be married?  
-I intend to marry a man that knows how to cook for him self and for me to ;)).

-Ahh, don't tell me your Prince Charming knows how to cook to…

-Fuck off Stephanie!!! How many times must I tell you? It was just….

-I know every excuse you made up and I don't believe any of them. I'm still shocked my darling. You have never believed in nights in shinning armors riding white horses. And still you wrote a letter to prince….what was he's name?

_I believe in those riding blue beetles_

-Stop joking about that. I was 17, I was late to class and our English teacher was very cruel! So cut it out!

-You didn't believe in Prince Charming at 17 either. But maybe you have another undiscovered talent. It sounded like you are really talking to Prince Charming. I can't believe our teacher didn't read it in front of the class as she used to do. How was it? "My dear friend, my dear prince, my dear…"

-CUT IT OUT!!!

-Come on, what was his name?  
-I forgot!

-No you didn't, where is the letter? I know you haven't thrown it away.

-Oh, yes I did!

-No you didn't! Is it under your pillow? Or more likely in your bra…?

-STEPHANIE!!

Stephanie caught Eva's arms and pulled her closer, trying to open her bra. Eva kicked Steph in her stomach (not to hard, she was still her best friend) trying to release her arms. Midnight ran in a corner of the room mewing cause in their fight they were about to accidentally crush her. The girls didn't cut it out though and Eva felt how Stephanie is getting closer to her bra fastener. _Time to get back up_

-MOMMY!!! Stephanie is acting like a mad lesbian again!!!!

-STPHANIE! Stay away from my baby!!

-Oh, so she is your only baby (…. Steph took a sad expression and buried her face in a pillow.

-Oh girls…you are 20 not 10.

Steph&Eva:-We are?!!

-Meow….

-Oh, poor kitty….were you caught in the storm again?

Steph&Eva:-It's her fault!!

-Come on get serious. I have courses at 8.

-OK mom. What's for breakfast?

-Pancakes.

-YUM!

Eva finally got off the bed and looked in the mirror. She tried to banish away the image of the mirror in her nightmare and concentrate on her own reflection. She couldn't believe how much she changed since The Great Race. Her hair grew quite long, almost reaching her waist and she only had one red switch. She had Asian eyes (her mother was Japanese) which made her look very cute and of course her birth signs were still on her face. She wasn't any taller but she was slimmer. Her looks were very feminine. She looked like a porcelain doll. But she was still more boyish and the fact that she looked so sweet and innocent and had an angel voice annoyed her a bit. Well Don was very proud that his daughter was so beautiful.

After breakfast the three friends left for school. Stephanie was still making jokes about Eva's letter. Nicole ignored the baby's fight all the way to the university.

Eva wrote that letter in one of her dark periods of her adolescence when her father was ill and hospitalized. Stephanie was in France at her parents (she was French) and she felt so lost and alone. She didn't have any other good friends. Everyone else was jealous because she had a famous father or tried to copy homework from her. She couldn't find any better way to ease her pain than writing to Aikka. She had never intended to send him the letter. She couldn't even do that. But she felt so good just to imagine that she was talking again with her dear friend. She missed him terribly and in that time his absence hurt her more. When Stephanie came back from France she found the letter in Eva's English note book and she thought she invented him, as Eva never told her about The Great Race. She kept the promise to the president and talked about her adventure only with Stan, Koji, Rick and Don. And she didn't tell them either about the prince, about how much she missed him. It was only her heart's secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy and Review!^_^

**Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers.**

* * *

The university's corridors were so long and tortuous. And they looked all the same so it was very easy to get lost. The courses started and it was as quiet as in a doom. She only heard the sound of her steps on the marble floor. The air was so dry that she felt like she would smother unless she reaches an exit. She didn't think at her class anymore. As every second passed it was getting harder to breath. The walls seemed taller and she felt like an ant that would be crushed in any moment by someone's foot. Fortunately she found an emergency exit and rushed to the artisan-well in the university's park. She stood there watching her own reflection in the water mirror for more than half an hour. She was tiring to breathe normally. The water was moving but there was no wind. And the color of the water was slowly going from blue to white. She felt so weak that she couldn't even reach to the nearest bench, so she stood on the ground, by the fountain. The heat was unbearable. It seemed like the whole world had set on fire around her.

_It's almost time for the break between the courses. I must move. I don't want to be the gossip subject of all losers._

But she couldn't even stand up. Her eyes closed against her will. Around her there was only the sound of the falling water. It was like the voice of the city was killed by the heat.

_Are we in the desert?_ she asked herself after feeling some dirt hitting her face and arms. But there was no wind.

Her hands and legs felt heavy. She couldn't even move them. Other sand grains hit her face. The sound of water began to fade. Eva led down on the burning cement. Somewhere inside her mind someone played a piano. She thought she was dreaming again. It sounded like Appassionato by Beethoven. She could distinguish the torrent of notes followed by the soft peaceful part that continued to grow until the song regained the power from its beginning. The avalanche of notes kept falling and she felt like in a trance as the melody softened again only to start over faster. The trees were spinning around her and she couldn't make any contact with the real world. But when the last notes hit her ears she managed to hear something else: fire crackers! She looked around and saw the flames so close to her. But nothing close to her was on fire; she was burning

She screamed in terror and pain as she realized she was in chains again and saw the flames consuming her body. Her bones were melting because of the heat and her skin looked like a blanket made of meat that would fall any time. Her throat was so dry and her lungs hurt as hell when the little oxygen left entered them. The bells of hell announce her close journey to the world of death. Fear, despair, terror, she could feel the meaning of these words so clearly. Some images with no meaning passed by her eyes, but she couldn't distinguish anything familiar. Exept for one thing...person.

"Koji?…."

Tears filled her eyes and she heard the voice of the face-less woman. :

"Fire will kill the sinners,

On the day of the Judgment

I will burn,

My son will set.

Will that day come?

Will I lose?

Will I see my baby again?"

She felt coldness….the coldness of water on her skin. She found herself crying on the ground. The sun was shinning upon her head. The heat vanished and the city regained its voice. Now it was so loud. But for Eva was reassuring to hear the noise of the busy city again. She was still horrified by her vision of the fire. Pain was persisting in her bones but she managed to get up. She looked at the fountain's water: normal.

She wiped her tears and tried to stop herself from shivering. Nightmares were a common thing at her but such kind of visions in the middle of the day?!

"What's happening to me? Am I going mad....?"

* * *

-Another one dear friend?

-Sure Miguel. Thank you. Where's Koji this evening?

-He said he his cousin is going to pay him a visit so I think he had to clean his apartment.

-She really is? How the fuck could he left without telling me?

-What you would want to help him clean?

Stan always hated the sarcastic tone of Miguel that sound almost like an insult. And he made sure to pay him back. Miguel wouldn't fire him no matter what he'd say.

-Sasha is so beautiful that I would even clean your house to meet her.

-Don't start again Stan!

-Why not….pig?

-'Cause I'm your boss.

-Sorry to remind you boss but Koji and I have a free working place at Don Wei's team. So you are the one who must convince us to stay.

-Curse the day I let you two be his mechanics.

-) Now, how about another bottle of whine. I would pay for this one.

-Then it's ok with me.

Stan and Koji had gone back to Miguel after The Great Race, but Don offered them a job at he's team to. So Miguel was doing his best to make them stay. He paid them better, didn't yell so much at them and even made a tradition of offering them something to drink every Friday after they finished their work. The truth was that Stan and Koji would never leave Miguel for Don Wei. They preferred inventing new devices to repairing old ones. But life was more beautiful if Miguel thought they were ready to leave any time. They could even call him "pig" without fearing what would happen, although Miguel hated to be constantly remained how careless he was. In exchange they had to accept being called "monkey" and "insect" for maintaining a good "friendship" relationship.

-Cheers, monkey!

-Bless you pig!

-To bad the insect didn't join us tonight. But there's more whine for us.

-Anyway he would be drinking beer or vodka.

-Yeah…I would never understand why he doesn't like whine. It's like the best drink ever invented by men.

-He will discover its taste with time. He's still young, restless, lonely, etc.

-Yeah he has an excuse for not being wed. You on the other hand don't.

-I have my excuse to: I'm ugly!!

-Be sure of that monkey.

-I'm not uglier than you so I have a hope.

Miguel growled. _OK, I don't care about Don Wei. He's paying for that one._

-Why don't you recognize you're gay and in love with Koji? )

-If I was in love with him I would have fucked him long ago. And you would have known.

-Really?

_Screw that sarcastic tone!_

-Of course. The best place to fuck it's on a star racer's reactor, full of oil and which moves from time to time because you haven't fixed everything at it. And of course there would be some clogged sounds from the motor, but I'm so good that he's moans would be way louder so you'd hear…. Don't you know? That's the main reason I wanted to become a mechanic.

_To fuck on a reactor…pathetic monkey!_

-Well you two were away with Don Wei so I can…

-Cut it out pig. You are not in the position to talk about sexual orientation. How is Maggie?

-How much should I pay you to keep your mouth shut?

-I'm still thinking about that. Let's start with a bottle of whiskey.

While Miguel was preparing the glasses for whiskey (they couldn't use the same glasses, duh) they heard a soft knock at the door that led to the back of their garage.

-Speaking of the devil…

-Are you sure it's him?

-Of course, I can recognize that girly knock out of a million. Strangely it sounds more girly than usual.

-I wonder what happened. Had he forgot he's keys?

-He's name is Koji not Miguel!

Miguel cursed him as he went to the back door.

-Koji old friend, he shouted before he reached the door, have you already finished cleaning?

Stan froze when he opened the door and saw his friend almost unconscious full of bruisers and bleeding. His jeans were rent and full of dirt. His knees were both bleeding and he had many other wounds on his arms, back and thighs. He was shirtless and his chest was full of bruisers. Stan's mind was blocked for a moment. Koji was standing right there in front of him full of blood and mud but his expression didn't show pain or anything else. It was blank. He even had a soft smile on his face. Than he realized: there was only Koji's body, his soul was trapped far away in another world. A dark, sad, mysterious world….

-What happened? He finally managed to ask.

-I….I don't know….

And he lost his conscious falling to the ground. Luckily Stan caught him before he hit he wooden floor.

-**MIGUEL! CALL AN AMBULANCE!! QUIK! **

-Right now Stan!

-Hang on buddy! Its goanna be alright….

Koji's eyes closed. Stan's voice reached his ears but they couldn't go farer. Somewhere inside Koji a battle was lost. He didn't even know when it started. But it was certain he lost. He only felt cold air. There was no past or future inside that world which he never knew.

"Who….who am I?"

-Just a pawn.

A hallowed voice echoed inside his head. In front of his mind eyes an image formed. It was a dark mirror that didn't show his reflection.

-I don't know to play chess.

-It's ok. I know. You'll be one of my best pawns.

The figure of a woman formed in the mirror. She was wearing a black mourning dress and her face was covered by a veil.

-Are you ready?

-Ok, what must I do?

-Obey.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Missed me? I hope so.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers**

Rain drops fell on her cheek. In other circumstances she wouldn't mind them but right now she felt they were announcing something bad. She was heading to the hospital, almost running. Stephanie and Nicole were far behind her. They have never been able to keep up with Eva's fast walking. The big white building was full of lights, as usual. Now she was realizing for the second time in her life how many persons were ill and in need. It was already 11 pm and there was nobody else in the street. The hospital was the only building that had lights on at every floor.

She received the news about Koji 3 hours earlier and she took the first train to her hometown. Stephanie and Nicole didn't want to let her leave all alone so they went with her. Looking at the hospital Eva remembered the time she came every day to see her father just to hear over and over again:" We are sorry but he can't have visitors. I'll give him your package for you." She hoped she hadn't to go through the same thing with Koji.

The semaphore was red but she didn't care. She heard Nicole shouting behind her to be careful but she didn't mind it. When she reached to the door of the hospital she looked back for a moment checking on her friends then she entered in the cold corridor. She remembered the place quite well so she find the reception easy. There were Stan, Miguel, Rick, her father and some friends of Koji.

-Hi guys…any news about him?

-The doctors say he could have been beaten of hit by a car, answered her father.

-That's ridiculous! I've known Koji since high school and he is not the kind that gets into this kind of trouble. A blonde haired guy replied.

-Maybe he closed his eyes for a second or just passed by a group of….

-There are no dangerous people in his neighborhood and he took the subway, that's right in front the garage, Miguel replied to Sasha, Koji's cousin.

-Then what happened to him?

Nobody answered. Eva looked at the tall, blonde haired man with blue eyes who stood next to the window. Eva had never seen him before, 'cause when "the Earth team" gathered they weren't bringing any outsiders with them, so they could talk about The Great Race. The man looked rather angry than worried. He was starring at the corridor where he's friend was taken. He sometimes whispered some curses and kept his fists clenched. Then he suddenly turned to the couch and Eva couldn't help but follow his gaze. Her eyes stopped on Stan. He was totally absent and he didn't mind his friends' glares. He looked much older than normal. His eyes fixed the floor and his hands were shivering. Of course he was trying to hide the shiver but he couldn't help it. It was weird. Stan never acted that way. He was always hard as a rock but now he was more like a homeless puppy.

Finally Stephanie and Nicole reached the waiting room. They asked as every newcomer how was he feeling and then silence took its rights again.

-WHAT TAKES THEM SO LONG?! It's only a physical examination, right?!

The "right" part was obvious addressed to Stan. Everyone looked at him but he was still deep in his thoughts. None of his face muscles moved.

-RIGHT?!

Silence. Marc looked at him angry and Rick put his hand on Stan's shoulder. It was strange but everybody knew Stan had an idea of what was going on. But he seemed terrified of his knowledge. He began to feel everyone's eyes on him and feel uncomfortably about it. And his feeling showed.

-Can ENYONE explain why it takes them so long? If it's only a car crash we should have seen him long before.

-I asked them to do an MRI; Stan finally answered.

-What is an MRI?

Eva almost whispered in Nicole's ear.

-It's used to see different parts of the body.

-Like a radiography?

-Sort of. It captures even the slightest detail of body activity. At the university clinic we only use it to determine the brain activity. At least this semester.

Eva made a sing to Nicole to stop. Although they spoke really low Marc and some other persons heard them. The face of the blonde-haired man nearly turned red of anger, but for the first time everyone could see he was worried to.

-So you thing he has a brain problem, like he gone mad.

-Not really.

Stan's eyes still fixed the floor. Marc was visible irritated by Stan's strange behavior. Deep inside him he hated him. He hated him because Koji always trusted Stan more than him; he hated him because he was doing something he was enjoying whit his best friend; he hated him because Koji considered Stan his best friend and not him; he hated him because he was standing there doing nothing but shivering and because he thought he was responsible for what happened to Koji.

-THEN WHY IN TH WORLD YOU ASKED THEM TO DO SUCH A THING??!!

-Because you are right: Koji it's not the kind of man who gets into such trouble.

Everyone remained silent. Any other words couldn't change Stan's expression and couldn't help Koji. Outside the siren of an ambulance killed the pace of the night. It was parking in the hospital's court. A few minutes later they could hear doctors yelling: "Hurry up! He hasn't got much time!"; "What happened?"; "He was hit by a truck"

Nicole recognized one of hers teachers: a short man with red hair. And he recognized her.

-Wanna help?

-Sure…. She said a bit unsure. But Eva and Stephanie knew it was better for her to go and help the other man. Nicole couldn't bare sitting around waiting for others to say the verdict about someone's life. That's why she wanted to become a doctor.

-Go Nikki; said Stephanie; we would be OK. If you get any news about Koji please tell us.

-I will.

Eva couldn't help but glance to the body carried on the bier. He had an awful wound at his head. Half of his cranium was bleeding and there was blood coming out his mouth to. One of his arms was in a strange position and she assumed it was broken. She turned away from the bleeding body, discovering she couldn't look into open wounds. She hugged his father, not caring what the others would say. She couldn't tell how much she stood there in his arms. Marc began walking up and down the room but he stopped yelling. The silence and the waiting almost hurt her. She finally let go of his father and looked at Stephanie. She was half asleep. Her lips were shivering and she couldn't put down her mobile phone. The waiting was obviously affecting her more than the others. She looked at the clock on the wall; half past 1am.

-I'm going to look for Nicole; she told her father.

-Are you sure you are aloud.

-They would tell me if I am not.

She headed to the room where the man was taken earlier. It was announced by the nurses as other doctors had to go there. She saw some doctors in front the door. She couldn't get anything of their conversation but it wasn't like she came here to see the man.

-Excuse me…is my friend around? She asked the red-haired doctor.

-Yes she is inside; you may enter if you want. It's not like you would cause any other problems.

From that she understood he was dead. And that was bad because Nicole hated to see people dyeing. She lost her two beloved brothers because of cancer. She wanted to become a doctor so things like that would never happen again. At least not to the ones she loved. She entered the white room. The man's corpse was on a table in the middle of the room covered by a white blanket. The machine that was supposed to monitories his pulse was making a disturbing sound and a straight line appeared on the monitor. Eva knew from movies that it meant the guy had no pulse. His wound looked even worse. Blood filled the white blanket under him and the floor was dirty to. Her friend stood by the dead body. Tears ran down her cheeks.

-Nikki…

She hugged her as she wiped her tears away.

-I guess it's stupid to believe you can prevent every death.

-Don't say that Nikki…you still haven't finished college, you would be a great doctors.

-There were many other great doctors here, Eva. But still. I guess we all have our fate. We doctors fight against other people fate. Today we lost. Sorry friend.

Her shaking hand went to the man's grey eyes. She closed them slowly. She began to make the cross sign on each of them.

Suddenly Eva's heart went to her throat as she saw her friend on the floor with the man's hand crushing her neck. The blankets were thrown off the table and she could see the whole body in putrefaction. Blood was flowing from the arm without a hand. The man's eyes were widely open and he had grains of silver in his pupil.

-HELP ME!

Nicole's burked voice reached Eva's ears. She turned away from the man and tried to help her friend but the hand was so powerful. She pulled a scalpel and tried to cut the hand with no result. The moment the sharp blade cut the hand she heard a moan full of pain behind her. She saw the man's eyes staring at her. She looked at the machine next to him: still no pulse. Terror was winning over her. She saw the man's moth open and blood came out along with a creepy voice.

-We aren't save form her touch not even in grave….damn pain. You feel it to, don't you?

Eva felt her body burning again. She saw the flames outside the window but she knew nothing was burning. They were coming for her. She heard those bells again; the bells of hell.

-At least the music it's always sweet; not sweater then yours though, miss Eva.

-How do you know my name?

A terrifying laughter filled the room. His cranium was bleeding even worse but he didn't stop. And the flames were closer to Eva. Doctors rushed into the room and froze when they saw Nicole on the floor moaning from pain and the corpse laughing. Eva was sweating and shivering. She tightened her grip on the scalpel.

-SHE told me, SHE knows everything about you and your friends. You won't get rid of her 'cause her soul is silver, it doesn't burn, SHE doesn't want to let that happened. SHE cursed me to. My grave is cold….to cold. I'm taking a friend to warm it up.

He smiled to Nicole who was barley breathing. The other doctors were trying to get rid of the hand.

-Eva….help me…

Her voice was like a whisper. Eva saw the flames closer to her and to her friend as well. That demonic laughter began again. Tears filled her eyes as she was hearing the bells of hell more clearly in her head.

_No! This won't happen. I won't aloud it!_

**-SHE IS ****MY ****FRIEND NOT YOURS!!**

The hand suddenly fell on the floor and Nicole stared to breathe normally. Everyone turned their eyes to Eva. Her hand was shaking on the scalpel. Blood filled the man's shirt as she pulled it out of his chest. The silver grains covered his eyes, transforming them into mirrors.

-I…Am I supposed to go to jail for killing a dead man? She whispered as she put the scalpel on the table.

The red-haired doctor stood up and examined the dead body, hoping this time it was really dead. He was horrified by the mirrors in his eyes.

-You two should go home…. We will try to see what happened.

-You think you will find out? Eva whispered.

-No….

Eva helped Nicole up. She was shivering and she had blood on her clothes, but she was fine; next to her alive, not dead with a maniac. They headed to the door but the man moved his head.

-Molly…

Eva instantly turned her head when she heard the name she used during The Great Race.

-Burn her soul Molly; he continued; to free your friend, to save yourself and the others from the Timeless One. Burn her, Molly.

His mouth remained opened. She turned away knowing that it was over.

_My friend…He wasn't referring to Nicole…He was referring to Koji..._

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it, I'll be back soon. And sorry for any gramar mistakes, I'm still learning.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok is time for some girl talk. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**I own a puppy^_^

_

* * *

_

_Don't worry about what happened. Just concentrate on your exams. _

Everybody told her this phrase. They were so stupid to think that such events can be forgotten. Even though her exam session was just a week away Eva couldn't concentrate on her studies. And she had to practice for a concert she had to take part of. With so much to do time should just flow. But unfortunately it just wanted to pass as slowly as possible and this was killing Eva. Three days passed like months. Eva tried to keep her mind busy all the time so the memory of the night at the hospital won't get to her. She studied almost all the time, and when she took breaks she practiced her voice. Her mother once told her once not to let problems to bother her. She had just to lock them away in one of the little rooms in her mind and be patient. The solutions to them might come with time. But this problem refused to stay in one corner of her mind. She continued to have nightmares and the voices of the faceless woman and of the dead guy were always sounding in her ears. She could never understand what they were saying. And just to make things worse she had no news about Koji, although her father promised to "give her the report", but he was probably to busy with his team._ Good old Don Wei…_ The harder she tried to forget that horrible night the more it was coming to her mind. She felt panic growing inside of her. And every night she was afraid of what would she see next.

-What time is it?

-Half past 2. You should get some sleep.

-I'm not the only one. How much sleep did you got lately?

-Enough for this period of the semester, I guess.

Stephanie had to make three projects to pass her exams. And she was working on the second one: medieval architecture.

-Leave it for now.

-I can't. I have to finish it as quickly as possible or I'll be late with my projects.

-You should skip some of the history classes and work. You don't have many absences at that course.

-Yes but I have to take an exam about the history of architecture.

-Well history is not that hard. I can….

-DAMN IT!!!

The lights went out and Stephanie was sure she dropped some Indian ink on the paper.

-Why now? Why now?

-Because it's 2 in the morning and you aren't in bed?

-You sounded just like mommy! Do we have flashlights?

-I have one but with low batteries.

-Oh, great. Where is the box of matches? We have enough candles around here.

-For what? You are coming in bed anyway.

-What, you're feeling cold without me?

-A little…

Stephanie put her tools down and lay down on the bed, very close to Eva and although it was dark, Eva could swear she had that pervy grin on. She hogged her best friend and kissed her cheek

-Oh, love you could just tell me that you were feeling alone. You know I'm always happy to warm you up…

Stephanie hands went down to some places where they shouldn't be, making Eva blush a little.

-HOLD IT PERVERT!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!!

-It's too late for my brain to interpret another way.

-OFF ME!

-Oh come on love. You do like it. Even though its dark I know you blushed, I juts know it!

-Yeah, I am blushing but these are blushes of anger.

-So you are furious on your favorite lover?...

-Stephanie cut it out already! I'm still a virgin and I don't want to lose it to you!

-Oh, I knew you would dump me for Prince Charming sooner or later. You wanna lose it to your knight in shinning armor, don't you?

_OK now it's too much…I'm goanna blow!!_

-**YOU KNOW WHAT? I DO WANT TO LOSE IT TO HIM, 'CAUSE HE'S THE HOTEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MEET!! I MET HIM 5 YEARS AGO DURING THE GREAT RACE OF OBAN, WHICH IS A RACE HELD ONCE 100000 YEARS BY A GUY CALLED AVATAR, THE GUARDIAN OF THE GALAXY IN ORDER FIND A SUKER TO TAKE HIS PLACE. BUT I'M SURE YOU DON'T CARE BUT I WON THAT RACE! HEAR ME?! I WON IT! AND MY PARTENER JORDAN TOOK THE PLACE OF THE AVATAR SO I COULD GO BACK ON EARTH ITH DADDY AND SPEND 4 FUKING YEARS TORTURATING THE TEACHERS WITH YOU! AND AIKKA WAS THE FIRST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD TILL I MET YOU AND NIKKI! AND I LIED TO YOU! I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN JAPAN, MY FATHER ABANDONED ME IN A BOARDING SCHOOL FOR 10 YEARS BUT I JUST COULDN'T TELL YOU WHAT A BIG JERCK HE WAS. I RAN OFF AND WENT TO HIS RACE TEAM JUST WHEN THEY WERE PREAPARING FOR THE GREAT RACE, AND I WENT WITH THEM-CLANDESTINLEY. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME WHEN HE SAW ME IN THE HANGAR. HE THOUGHT I WAS A DAMN MECANC. AND I HAD TO HIDE UNDER THE NAME OF MOLLY TILL HE FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHO I WAS! THINKING BACK NOW, I FEEL LIKE THAT NAME WAS A CURSE FOR ME FROM THE BEGING, BUT YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND A THING 'CAUSE I WAS VERY GOOD AT HIDING THAT PART OF MY LIFE, AND YOU'RE ****VERY**** SLOW! AND THE LETTER IS REAL! I DID WRITE IT FOR AIKKA, BECAUSE I WAS FEELING ALONE, AND I HADN'T ENOUGH MONEY TO CALL YOU EVERY DAY IN FRANCE. AND I COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER FRIEND TO TALK TO. AND YOU KNOW WHAT, AT THE END OF THE RACE HE PROMICED ME HE WOULD COME AND TAKE ME TO VISIT HIS PLANET. AND I AM FALLING ASLEEP ALMOST EVERY NIGHT WONDERING WHEN THE FUCK THAT WOULD HAPPEN!!! AND HE IS A KNIGHT! WELL HIS ARMOR DOSE NOT SHINES, BUT HE IS THE BRAVEST KNIGHT IN THE WHOLE GALAXY! AND I MISS HIM LIKE HELL! AND I DIE THINKING I DON'T ENVEN KNOW HOW HE LOOKS NOW. 5 YEARS AGO HE WAS THE MOST HANDSOME BOY I HAD EVER SEEN. AND****…and**…and after saying all this I've just realized how much I love him…

Her last words sounded like a whisper. Eva thanked God it was to dark for Stephanie to see how tears filled her eyes.

_I said it! Finally! Why do I feel like crying?_

But no tear had the chance to roll down her cheek, because 3 seconds later Nicole rushed into the room with a flashlight, messy hair and a shocked expression that was very funny.

-Did I…scream so loud? Asked Eva, almost laughing.

-You're joking? The whole galaxy heard you!!

-That's good. Her sweet prince is now probably on his way to Earth.

-Oh come on…It wasn't that loud, was it?

* * *

Meanwhile in the royal palace on Nourasia Aikka was trying to convince his parents with the most logic arguments he could make up, why he shouldn't begin searching for a fiancée and stick with his duties as a night, as being part of the delegation to Earth, which was supposed to sign a treaty.

-Aikka you are already 22, you should have been married log ago, and you still want to delay it? I'm really concern about your behavior.

-Oh, father I have nothing against marriage. I just say that the treaty with Terra is very important, so it would be better if a member of the family makes the arrangements.

And right then the sweetest voice in the whole universe echoed inside the palace, and in every other corner of the galaxy.

_Molly, couldn't you find another day to scream all this in the whole galaxy?!!!_

-So, you were concerned about the treaty…

-Uhm…well…

_God please, take me now!_

* * *

-Well I'm glad you're in a good mood again-for one sec I thought you were about to cry.

_WOW! She isn't that slow after all._

-And I'm glad you're not mad that I consider a boy hotter than you.

-You're very wrong here! I AM MAD!!!! I mean look at me! Am I not the sweetest thing you've ever seen?

-No, Midnight is the sweetest thing I've ever seen, Eva answered her hugging the frighten kitten.

-OK, she's sweeter that anything.

-Baby, I want details about your adventure!

-Actually, the president asked all of us to keep it secret.

-The whole planet heard you so it's not a secret anymore. You can tell us the details.

-And if some guys from the FBI pay us a visit, you will hide in the closet and we will tell them you ran out the back door.

-Thank you for being such wonderful friends.

Eva told them everything about the great race, even the embarrassing way she meet Aikka…

-You really must be kidding. How could you let some little aliens to tread on you?! I'm sure I thought you better than that!

-We didn't know each other…

-Oh, what horrible times!

-Meet Stephanie, the new drama queen! So Eve, tell us…

-I told you everything!

-No, you haven't told us the most important thing

-What is that?

-Is he a good kisser? 

-A….Yeah…very good…the best........oh shit! I have no idea!

Steph&Niki**:-WHAT?!  
**-We haven't kissed.

-Oh, God you're so pitiful.

-Oh, come on! A kiss is just a… kiss. It's nothing important.

-WRONG! It's very important! It tells him a lot of things as: I'm head over heels in love with you, so be a nice Prince Charming and don't break my heart. Oh, and by the way, you may tell him if he eventually does that, Nourasia will be left without an heir

-Sure! I'll tell him as soon as he moves his royal ass over here!

-Oh baby, don't be so mean with your love.

-I feel a little bad; because Jordan told me he loved me right before he threw himself into a vortex that made him the Avatar.

-You feel bad because you don't feel the same? Wake up Eve! You can't stop yourself from being happy just because some other guy told you he loves you. And anyway he's going to spend the next 10000 years on some other planet and I'm sure our guardian can't have any kind of relationship. And you love another guy, who's really good looking; still not hotter than me, but good looking.

-How the hell do you know?

-I saw him on TV.

-**WHAT?!**  
-Earth and Nourasia are going to sign a treaty; God knows what for and there were some images from Nourasia and with him this morning. Are you ok?

-**NO! I'm not OK!** Why didn't you tell me?

-'Cause you were sleeping! And I had no idea you were in love with that guy. Btw, if he eventually comes to Earth and you meet can you ask him if he has any brothers?

-I thought you were lesbian.

-WHAT?! I AM NOT! TELL HER EVA!

-What do you want me to tell her? How you tried to take off my panties?

-No! I wasn't trying to take off your underwear. Besides you have nothing I don't. And I'm not lesbian! I just love how you react when I act like one. You're even cutter than usual.

-**HEY!** Now you're dead!

-I've just made you a compliment. And you can't kill me you haven't introduced me to your boyfriend yet!

-Cut it out girls!

-Thanks for saving me mommy

-*growl*and he is not my boyfriend!

Stephy&Nikki:-Yet.

-OOOO, I wanna know how he looks like. He was really handsome during the race…

-He's HOT I can assure of that.

-BUT I WANT TO SEE HIM! Maybe I'm goanna find pictures on the internet.

Eva stood up and went straight to the computer.

-Just one little problem love: we don't have electricity!

-I hate my life! Why now? Why now?

-"Because it's 2 in the morning and you aren't in bed"

-That's right dear. Come on let's get some sleep.

-But I want to see him!

-You can imagine how he'd look like. And so maybe you won't have nightmares this night.

-WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't have time to look in the morning 'cause I got courses at 8! (

-Don't cry my dear. I'm going to draw him for you after I finish my project, ok?

-Oh, I love you Stephanie!

-I know that!

-Stephy, keep your hands away from my little angels underwear.

-OK mom……

* * *

Hope you like it^^.3 reviews and I'm putting the next chapter:-P


End file.
